


When Sam stoped fighting it- a request

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, F/M, Incest, Innocent Reader, Sam goes to the cage, Sam in Denial, Soulless Sam, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Soulless Sam with his and Dean's half sister. She is a shutin one of girl. She has always loved her older brother Sam more then she should. Always trying to sit near Sam as closes to him as she can. She even took a chance when he was once delirious and sick with a really bad flu. And, fed him soup mouth to mouth. She even with her brothers history never went on a date or kissed a boy or a man. She doesn't even drink or smoke. For all intents and in purposes. When Sam went to the cage she and Dean went separate ways. Dean apple pie life. And, her still on the road of the hunter. She stumbled on Sam but not the Sam she remembers. But, she is still just as infatuated with him as she was before. But, now Sam is not clouded by his brotherly protection. Now with the soul of Sam's memories he sees her attention and affection for what it is. Now he wants what his self with a soul would never think to do. Long story short she and Sam have sex (very dirty) and she ends up pregnant with triplets. Also can you do one when Sam gets his soul back and his memory of what he did when he was soulless and at first he is in the stages of denial. Until he finally gives in and takes his sister and, Dean is none the wiser





	When Sam stoped fighting it- a request

It had been almost a year since Sam was taken by Lucifer into the cage of hell. Dean had stopped looking eventually settling down with Ben and Lisa for a regular life. But you couldn't stop looking for your favorite half brother. You had always had a weird thing for Sam, but he never noticed you. No matter how many times you sat right next to him or watched the same shows he watched to have something to talk about with him. 

The boys mostly ignored you then and now you don't even exists in Dean's eyes. You couldn't stop looking something telling you to keep going from town to town each day. Now you say in San Saba Texas looking at a map of all the different dumbly named towns. You sigh frustrated, tired, and hungry you haven't been eating well. You look out the window not wanting to give up, but you had no other leads.

"I know your out there." You say to yourself hitting your head on the steering wheel. You stayed like that until you felt a tear run down your cheek.

"You can't be gone." You whisper softly crying to yourself feeling more alone than ever before. You hear a car pull into the next spot in the gas sation parking lot where you bought the map. You quickly wipe away the tears looking up at the car. It was an 1 door truck with the driver already out and walking around the front. You just glance at him seeing a very tall man with long hair go into the gas sation. You gasped looking up at the back of the brown hair head. You climbed out of the car squinting at the man inside with his back still to you. You go inside seeing the brown hair over the isle where chips would be you slowly walked up closer to the left of the isle and man. "Sam?" You say staring at the stranger. His head lifted before he looked to his right at first the side of his face resebeling your brother. Then he looked behind him to the left and you almost screamed. "Sam!" You yell again running over to your brother fully intact and in front of you. His face was cleanly shaven with the same long shoulder length hair. His eyes seemed colder than normal making you almost think you had the wrong person. You reached out touching his green long sleeve flannel touching real muscles the shirt. "I knew you were alive." You say with a bright smile looking up at his less then excited face. "Hey _____." Was all he said with a small smirk picking up the food he wanted before moving passed you. You were dumbfounded looking at the back of his head again as he went to the counter to pay. "Sam what the heck!" You say anger building from him being an asshole after all this time. "Just a second let's go out side." He said over his shoulder tasking the food out to his truck while you followed with a shocked face. Once he put his stuff in his truck on the passanger side he turned to face you. "When did you get back?" You ask something in the back of your mind telling you something was off about him. "A few months ago I don't really know I just woke up in the cemetery and started the normal Winchester routine." He explained looking you dead in the eyes with no emotion in his words. "Why didn't you call me or Dean? We are your family Sam." You say trying to understand why you spent months on someone that didn't want to be found. "Well I saw Dean with Lisa so I knew he was at least happy and I had no idea where you had run off to." Sam said still no real remorse in his words. "I have a cell phone Sam and you have the number." You scowl at him just wanting to beat him in the face. "I didn't know if you were happy or not I didn't want to worry you." He said with a shrug before putting a large hand on your shoulder. The warmth of his touch made your heart thud like it used too. "I'm sorry I worried you ____ I just didn't want to mess up a life you might have had." He said with a small smirk before pulling you into a hug. You were shocked at first feeling Sam big arms around you. Then you heard his heart beat right into your ear and all your anger melted away. "Let's go somewhere so we can properly catch up." Sam said his word making his chest rumble. He pulled away deciding you should follow him to his motel room in town. You followed even though your stomach told you it was a bad idea. You watched him unlock his room then motion for you to come inside with him. "It's not a bad place but there is only one place to sit." He said as you walk inside. You saw a small dresser and table for food, but the only sitting item was the double bed in the middle of the room. You felt your stomach flip thinking of being in a bed with your brother after all this time. "So tell me what you have been up too." He said taking your hand and leading you to the bed were he sat down waiting for you to do the same. You gulped a littler nervous with his hand still on yours. You sat next to him close to the headboard so you could lean on it and talk to him. "Well it started with Dean ditching me." You explain telling him about all the different places and people you had talked to just to get to this point. He listened entensly but gave no reaction to anything you said. "But I mean what have you been doing since you got out of the cage. How did you get out?" You ask the nagging feeling telling you not to let the subject die. "Iv been good just hunting like usual. I don't really know how I got out, but some things have chances since then." He said scooting closer to your legs. Your eyebrow knitted together unsure what he was talking about. "What changed Sam?" You question as his hand lightly rests on your right ankle. Your whole body tingled in excitement just from the simple action. "I'm not as oblivious as I was before the cage. I remember all the special things you used to do just to get my attention. I have a feeling you still have a crush on me don't you _____." Sam said suddenly moving even closer his hand up to your knee now. You panicked backing up from him not sure how to handle the new Sam. "Well I mean yea but your my brother Sam. I know I shouldn't feel that way about you." You blush trying to move his hand from your knee. He just moved it high to your mid thigh. "I don't care what you shouldn't feel. How do you feel right now?" He asked his finger going to rest on the inside of your thigh making you gasp in surprise. "I feel very weird." You say your eye lids fluttering until Sam's other hand grabbed your ankle pull you into the middle of the bed while he climbed on top of you. "I want you _____." He moaned against your neck rolling his hips and hard member into your leg as proof. You gaped in need feeling your core throb. "Sam I never thought you would be the one making the first move." You say shaking from the with slight fright. "Don't think just feel. Feel me touching you right here." He whispered against your skin while his hand slowly pulled your shirt up just under your bra. "And here." Sam said his finger going further up revealing your breast trying to escape from your bra. He moved his face down rubbing his soft lips along the top of your breast. You moan out pushing your chest up into his mouth. "But your my brother." You say your eyes shooting open to realize what you were doing. You tried to move away from him but his tongue darted out tasting your skin. You froze lightly moaning from the contact. "I know you have wanted me for a long time ____." Sam moaned lightly moving your shirt seeing the middle clasp for your bra. He undid the restricting material quickly sucking on your left nipple before you could tell him no again. "You knew?" You ask with your finger combing through his hair pulling lightly. He sucked on your nipple harder licking and tugging with his lips and tounge. He released sucking pink marks along your breast to the next nipple giving it the same attention.

"Oh that feels so good." You moan out unable to stop the heated need from rising in your gut. He released your nipple to trail kisses down your stomach. 

"I can make you feel better than any other man ever has." Sam said going down to your hips to kiss each bone until his hands stared to pushed your jeans down.

"I've never been with anyone else." You pant with a blush when he looks up at you with a straight face.

"What do you mean? Like your a virgin?" Sam asked sitting up to take off his flannel shirt waiting for your answer.

"Yes I'm a virgin, but a complete virgin. No has ever touched me sexually before." You say blushing harder when his muscled stomach and arms were in front of you.

"Good." He said simply going back to your jeans pulling them over your hips and down your thighs before you could say anything else. While he was preoccupied you took your shirt and bra off throwing it to the ground. He yanked your pants clean off leaving you in just underwear.

"Will you let me teach you something?" Sam asked running his hands up and down your legs. 

"What did you have in mind?" You asked fighting the urge to cover your self even as Sam greedily gazed over your body. 

"I want to tech you how to take a cock in your mouth like a pornstar." Sam said with a wide smirk his hands already undoing his jeans to pull them down his hips. His cock bulging again black tight boxers grabbing your attention.

"What do you want me to do?" You ask feeling nervous. He pulled his pants completely off laying down next to you in the medium bed.

"Pull my boxers down and we will go from there." Sam instructed putting his hands behind his head as he watched you climb onto his legs. You slowly pulled the grey elastic band down. He lifted his hips slightly allowing the underwear to slip passed his butt at the same time his penis bounced out at you. You gasped not expecting the massive cock that almost hit you in the face. 

"Wow." You say looking passed the thick shaft up at Sam's grinning face. 

"Now when you ready put your hand around the middle and start pumping up and down slowly." He instructed pushing his hips up at your face again. You wrapped your hand around his shaft not able to wrap it all the way around making you even more nervous about putting it in your mouth. You start to pump him earning low moans from you older half brother.

"Put the head in your mouth and no teeth." He said sounding very serious. You wrapped your lips around his thick head taking it as far in your mouth as your could. He moaned humping into your mouth gagging you. You pull up out frightened you would throw up or bite him. 

"No keep goin!" Sam grunted one of his hands pushing your head down further. You gag again, but keep sucking harder even when you started to choke. 

"God your doing amazing ____." He moaned pushing you mouth further on his shaft. 

"I can't wait to fuck your tight virgin pussy." Sam growled pumping your head back and forth on his thick shaft. You gaged letting some saliva out of the corner of your mouth. He pulled you off his cock letting you wipe your mouth before he laid you down underneath him. He tore your underwear from you body spreading your legs quickly as you watched him with your stomach in knots.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" You ask making sure he knew what he was about to do. He positioned himself between your thighs spreading your legs around his hips with one hand. The other hand next to your head keeping his body from crushing you.

"I've never wanted anything else so badly." Sam replies looking you in the eyes as his large dick head spreads your lower lips before easing just his tip inside of you.

"Oh." You moan your eyes closing while he pushes deeper into your walls. You felt a sharp sting making you cry out in pain soon turning into a dull painful throb as Sam pushed all the way inside of you. 

"Jesus ___. Your so warm and tight around my cock." He grunts pulling out just a tiny bit to slam back in.

"Oww." You complain with a small grunt your hands finding their way to his shoulders. His hair covered your arms as he pulled back again pounding harder every time he thrusted. 

"I need to fuck you." He growls starting to ram into your walls not caring about the little winces and cries of slight pain he cause you.

"Your hurting me Sam." You grunt out trying to angle you body differently. He sighed in frustration rolling you both over so that you were on top of him. Your hands land to his chest right under his tattoo. In this position he sank deeper spreading you walls further around him.

"Is this better?" He asked pulling your hips up to slide back down on his shaft. 

"Ahhh it feels good just deep." You gasp out as he lift you up again moving his massive hands to your ass cheeks. Sam kept you at a fast pace your hair and breast bouncing from force of him pushing you back down on his cock. His fingers dug into your ass cheeks making small finger marks to form adding to the burn in your core.

"Sam I'm gonna." You moan biting your lip as his cock passes over your sweet spot. Your head rolls forward as the organs rocks you harder on his hips. You clench moaning loudly while your walls clamp tight on his shaft.

"Oh fuckng shit that feels amazing." Sam grunts back bucking up into your body with his hips. You felt his finger squeaze harder. Then you felt him swell inside your wall stretching you until he sat you completely on his cock. He pushed himself all the way inside of you his own orgasm had cum dripping down your walls. Your whole body was on sweaty with bliss vibrating softly. Sam lifted you off him before laying you down on your side next to him.

"Wow." You pant with your eyes closed about ready to pass out from the intense sex. Sam chuckled lightly getting up and going to the bathroom. He turned on the shower as you slowly feel asleep. 

A few hours later you woke up to an empty hotel room still naked and leaking Sam's cum on to the blankets. 

"House keeping!" A women yelled knocking on the door. You scramble under the blankets as the door opened.

"Oh sorry. They said the man that rented the room left." The middle aged women said quickly backing out of the room. You sit wonderingwhat the fuck just happened. You quickly got your clothes on getting into your car as fast as you could before driving as quickly out of Texas as possible. You couldn't stop crying from what Sam had done to you and the deep soreness every time you moved. 

*****^3 months later******

The pregnancy test had two pink lines on it. Makeig more tears spill from your eyes the longer you were in the Walmart bathroom. You hadn't been with anyone since Sam meaning that you will be having his baby. Your own brother got you pregnant after a one night stand. Your phone buzzed making you jump in the stall fumbling for the flip phone.

"Yea?" You ask not checking the caller ID

"_____ we got Sam's souls back." Dean said excitedly.

"Wait his soul? When did this all happen? Where are you I'll be on my way." You say not thinking about the baby growing inside of you. 

2 days later you were sitting with Bobbg and Dean in the living room of Bobby's house.

"So he doesn't remember anything from behind soulless." You ask still telling no one about the baby making you sick every time Dean ate apple pie in the house.

"He says it comes come and goes." Dean answered as a car pulled into the drive way. 

"Speak of the Devil." Bobby said getting up to make sure it really was Sam. You got up quickly going to the bathroom while every one was distracted.

"Oh shit." You whimper throwing up for no reason as the front door opened. You stay there for a moment unsure how to handle the situation. 

"Where did ____ go?" Dean asked from the living room. 

"____ is here?" You heard Sam say sounding a little shocked at the discovery. 

"She was on the couch. _____!" Dean yelled instead of just looking for you.

"Umm in the bathroom!" You yell back trying not to throw up again. You flush the toilet washing your hands before slowly stepping it of the bathroom right into Sam's chest. You looked up into his hazel eyes your heart racing. 

"Hey ____." He said with the a wide smile. Your stomach flipped making your eyes widen before turning around to throw up again. Sam stood horrifid in the door way watching your lunch come back up. 

"You ok?" He asked stepping in to hold back your hair. You finished flushing the toilet before washing your hands staying silent as Sam just watches you with a very concerned look on his face.

"Uhh I can't really talk about it right now." You mutter quickly leaving the bathroom darting for the front door. Dean and Bobby look confused at your sudden urgency to leave. You slam the front door digging for your keys reliezing you dropped them in the bathroom. 

"_____ wait!" Sam called coming out the front door your keys in his hand. No one else followed him out as Sam got closer his face seemed to grow sadder.

"It's good to have you back Sam." You say coldly trying to snatch the keys away as he holds them to high for you to reach. 

"Are we going to talk about the last time I saw you?" Sam asked in a low voice looking into your hurt eyes.

"What is there to talk about?" You ask irritated at your brother.

"I shouldn't have left you there, but I didn't know how else to handle the situation." Sam said with a sigh rubbing a hand over his face.

"You should have used a fucking condom." You growl from the hormones with out realizing what you had just said.

"Wait? Why?" Sam asked looking at you with deep worry now. He stepped back from you looking you up and down.

"Are you pregnant." He asked almost a whisper. You just look away from him unable to answer with out screaming at him in anger.

"Well it's not mine." He says quickly taking another step back. You glare at him in disbelief your hands forming into fists.

"I haven't been with anyone else Sam and now I probably never will." You say almost starting to cry again. 

"Oh fuck this can't be happening." He says dropping your keys on the ground before running into Bobby's junk yard. You grab your keys quickly getting into the car just as Dean comes out of the front door looking at you even more confused. You reverse quickly get the fuck out of there before you started to cry yet again.


End file.
